bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Complete Mayhem
Complete Mayhem is a storyline mission in Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Jimmy is waiting for Zoe outside her house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, but she's agitated and not happy to see him. She breaks the news that a full scale war has broken out in Bullworth. Zoe goes to get the Townies together, while Jimmy has to track down Russell. In the previous mission, Russell had smashed a police motorcycle through a barricade, and is now hiding in the Wonder Meats Factory from the police. Johnny, Peanut and Hal are vandalizing the girls dorm. They've spraypainted all over it, including writing "Johnny rulez." They too have pushed everything around, although they haven't set any fires. Derby is relaxing inside Harrington House in a smoking jacket, apparently amused by the fighting. Chad and Bryce are with him. Once all four clique leaders are knocked out, Jimmy has to go to the main school building, where Edgar and the Townies have knocked out Bullies Trent, Ethan and Davis, the same three bullies who "welcomed" Jimmy to Bullworth. Jimmy tells Edgar to go outside and work on calming down the students. Just after Edgar leaves, the prefects Seth and Max tackle Jimmy and confiscate his slingshot. Russell becomes enraged and chases them off. At this point, the mission Final Showdown starts automatically. Trivia *The non-clique students, bullies and girls are nowhere to be found. If Jimmy pulls the fire alarm in the boys dorm, the non-clique students appear. Afterwards they can be found roaming the campus completely ignoring the fighting. Pedro and Sheldon can be attacked with a penalty as well at times, if encountered. * Pulling the fire alarm also makes the prefects appears. The player can attack them after they have taken down one clique leader, usally they will not respond but sometimes they try to bust Jimmy. *Pulling the fire alarm in the girls dorm does nothing. The girls are nowhere to be found throughout the mission. *The bonfires in the library and in the gym can be put out by a fire extinguisher. *During this mission, Russell is notably a lot weaker then he normally is. He has trouble beating up students, such as Damon, who he would normally defeat with little trouble at all. This maybe down to him suffering the effects of smashing through the barricades during Busting In, Part I or when he headbutt the gate into opening it at the beginning of the mission. *Sometimes Russell will attack Jimmy even though his life bar will be there and he can't do any damage. The only way to get rid of this is to fight a clique leader or Gary. *If Jimmy climbs the awning in the back of the school and tries to take the window entrance he used to break into the teacher's lounge in The Diary, the game will stop working. The loading screen appears, but nothing ever loads. *Although heading towards the outside entrance will fail the misson, Jimmy can leave the school ground via the library entrance to the observatory, Bullworth at first will be deserted, but after a while the cliques will appear fighting just as they are at the academy. *In the girls dorm, some grafitti says "Pinky, Call Me" Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions